The invention relates to a piston pump which is intended for use in a hydraulic, slip-controlled vehicle brake system.
Such piston pumps are known per se. Reference may be made for instance to German Patent Disclosure DE 41 07 979 A1. The known piston pump has a piston that is axially displaceably guided in a pump housing and that can be driven by a rotationally drivable cam to execute an axially reciprocating stroke motion. As a result of the reciprocating motion, the piston increases and decreases the volume of a positive displacement chamber, which adjoins the piston on one face end and is defined by a face end of the piston. The change in volume of the positive displacement chamber causes the pumping of fluid by the piston pump in a manner known per se.
For controlling a flow of the pumped fluid through the piston pump, the piston pump has one inlet valve and one outlet valve, both of them embodied as check valves.